my mother's genes
by diffrentkey
Summary: sofi and lexi find there happily ever after but will it be witht he one they love who they should'nt SEQUEL TO STILL LOVE YOU ! promise i'll make it interesting. rated M just cause :  rose pov and dimitiri pov will be in here as well. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**here it is i hope you like it the name came from one of you guys and i just want to say thank you very much once i find the name i'll add a little thanks with your name thanks again :D**

SPOV

" Sof, it's 6:30, wake up" yelled my dad.

I rolled a little, god I hate living at the academy yet couldn't dorm like the rest of my friends because me and lex got caught drinking at a party.

"sof, mom said get your ass up or she'll send alex" came in lexi my twin sister, we were both 17, and my little brother alex who was 10 and loved to annoy me.

" ughh, why are you always smiling at 6:30 fully dressed". I complained getting out of bed.

" whatever, just get your ass up" she said going into my closet most likely to change again.

I put on a tight skirt, shirt and vest with nice heels, (/looks/looks_#) and went downstairs with lex who changed again (/looks/looks_#) .

As soon as we got downstairs bella who was 13 laughed "you look like your going to a fashion show". Andre her best friend, and practically cousin but not by blood laughed beside her.

I sat on the stool " whatever, I can't wait to see you in high school when you and andre over here start to fall for each other" and I made the kissy face.

" yeah right" she said fighting back.

" the cutest little weird couple, that's how it starts friends, the best friends" started lexi.

" then a whole lot more than friends" I finished.

" girls," my dad warned from the stove, he still hadn't turned around to see what me and lexi were wearing so when he did he froze for a min. " what are you wearing?"

" clothes" I said batting my eye lashes.

" rosee" he said loudly.

" yeahhh" said my mom coming into the kitchen, my mom was 35 now and still looked hot! All my friends that were in her guardian classes loved her, me and lexi looked like her replica's with a few minor adjustments, but had guys at our feets none the less.

My dad turned 42 a couple of weeks ago but looked like he was still 30, " look what your daughters are wearing". He pointed to us, my bust was clearly visable tas was lexi's due to us receiving our mom's assets, " and heels this is school". he hated us growing up still thought of us as his little princesses, he freaked I mean freaked when he heard about my first kiss, and wanted to kill my first little boyfriend.

" they look fine, sofi just pull down your skirt a little more so your dad doesn't have a heart attack, and lex heels to high for that outfit go a little smaller". She said and went to my dad and wrapped her hands around his waist.

" its there first days as seniors, I remember when I was a senior" she winked at him.

He looked at her " there not going".

She laughed and kissed him " why cause there my daughters".

" yes,".

" can you get a room, " said lexi.

My dad kissed my mom one more time and laughed. " ohh girls, since me and your mom are the guardian teachers for all seniors, aunt lissa decided to give you guys someone else, he's young about 20, but was the top of his class in spain, guardian Duarte,".

" but dad you've been training us," I complained.

" me and your mom will still train you guys but after school, think of it as a warm up to what me and your mom will teach you".

" yeah, cause we'll be 10 times harder on you," my mom laughed. " besides you have hathaway genes in you your gonna be badass no matter what".

" and belikov," said my dad.

" mom why did you have so many girls " barged in mase.

" hey," I said to him, me and mase were close, he was my little brother but didn't annoy me like alex.

" what happened?" she asked trying not to laugh.

" bells put perfume in my bottles again" he said angry.

Lexi leaned over and smelled him. " Victoria secret dream angels, love that one" she laughed.

" arabella" my mom tried look stern but was dying to laugh.

" what, sofi and lexi gave me the idea I just fell through with it" she shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

" time to go" said me and lexi at the same time and got up grabbed our purses.

" freeze," said my mom, " what the hell is that" she said towards our hand bags.

Damn I forgot I was suppose to hide it from her. " uhhh," I was lost for words.

" I told your grandfather no cars he gets you cars, no credit cards he gives it to you, I swear I'm going to strangle that man.". she fumed.

" he took back the credit cards" said lexi.

" and bought us these pretty purses' I smiled with my big brown eyes. (.com/online/handbags/-handbags_silhouettes_totes-10551-10051-5000000000000015036-en?t1Id=62&t2Id=5000000000000015036&tier=2&LOC=CC )

" come on babe, look they don't act spoiled, they just like clothes and purses, there not like the moroi girls in there class" my dad tried to help he could never resist the puppy eyes.

" no, I will talk to my dad today," she said and went off upstairs.

" see ya later dad, what time is training" I asked.

" 3:30, no heels" he pointed.

" kay" me and lexi waved goodbye and headed to the main campus,

LPOV

We were in the little path we always took to school I decided to tell sofi.

" okay sofi, what I tell you you have to promise not to tell no one, no one" I warned.

" yeah yeah I know now tell me" she squealed.

" okay, you know adam, adam zeklos," I said scared of her reaction.

" yeah, he's that douche's cousin that mom told us about that what he did to aunt lissa and how dad caught her and him together" she said looking at me strange.

" he's more related to dad's dead friend ivan then jesse" I defended him

" I know that, now what about him". She asked

" I ahhh, kissed him" I whispered.

" wow, I kiss everyone" she said and kept walking and grabbed her arm.

" no, I've been talking to him just because he's cute you know then he kissed me and" I couldn't finish

" omg you like him." She squealed.

I fell to a bench " a lot, like I've never felt this way before, this sucks".

She gasped " wow," she was speechless for a moment " ahaha, your kids are gonna have the last name zeklos mom is gonna have a heart attack".

" hold up, kids, no no kids no marry no adam, I only started talking him because" I don't even know why that's the sad part.,

" you wanted that bad boy and you fell for him" she always knew what I was thinking.

" he's not a jerk when he was talking to me that's the thing, then he kissed me at that party last week and it felt just ughhh, I'm screwed". I groaned.

" you screwed him too" she yelled.

" no, no" but I would mind losing my v card to him that's what sucked.

" good, because he's a man whore, ever since he came from Russia sophomore year, annoys me" she said.

" josh, dean, Andrew, all man whores of such and you made out with all of them" I said.

" aye, aye, it was nothing more and barely tongue, and Andrew was on a dare, and dean was just really cute". She defended herself.

" he asked me on a date" I said.

" well hell how long have you've been talking to him I heard he was screwing dana like 2 weeks ago, he's a jerk classic zeklos"

" I just don't know, I like him and I never thought I would" she hugged me and we went to our first class. AP Russian, the only AP class sofi had, I had AP Turkish too. We walked in and I saw him. He was so cute with those famous zeklos blue eyes, his hair a light brown, tall, and a little built for a moroi, god what was I thinking he was royal he only screwed with dhamphirs, and I was a weird shadow kissed version of one.

" manwhore" sofi nodded towards adam.

He chuckled "Worked hard for that name". he looked at me, " Alexandra" and he gave me one of those smiles.

" it's alex or lexi not Alexandra" I smiled back and walked to my seat making sure he could see my backside and all its glory if you know what I'm saying. Got to love my mother and her awesome genes.

As I sat down I got a text, from none other then him ' nice ass, LOL can we meet up later ?'

I smiled and txted back ' yeah, lunch by the pond, but no surprise kisses this time, I had to get one of those shots this morning. Lmaooo'.

I looked at him and he looked shocked. ' very funny -.- , but you seemed to like it'.

I just shook my head and didn't text back. " I should've seen this weeks ago, your in love". Whispered sofi.

" no, I'm not," I whispered back harsly. " he's a manwhore he'll just use and dump me''

" pshhh, once he's had that ass, there wont be going back" she giggled back.

" your such an as…. Yes, madam perry" I looked up to the teacher.

" am I an ass, or your sister over there?" she asked in russian.

I tried not to laugh as did the students in the class " she's the ass" I replied back in Russian pointing to sofi.

" we do not use language like that in class, I don't use it neither shall you".

"you just-" I started but shut myself up I got sent to aunt liss to much and it was the first day of school. " I'm sorry".

After Russian, turskish, and moroi lit, I left sofi, and went to the pond.

He was already there waiting. " hey" he said coming up to me and trying to kiss me.

I held him at a distance " no, no kiss" I warned.

" why, we've been talking for months, I kissed you the other day to which you clearly kissed me back very well" he wiggled his eyebrows " why not now" he tried to kiss me but I pulled back and fell to tree.

" because, your adam zeklos, my dad's dead best friend's nephew or whatever, you screw anything in sight, I'm just the girl you talk to, were just friends"

He cupped my face " we could be more".

" see your so sweet around me but in front of everyone you're an ass". I pointed out "who was up on dana this summer,"

He stood back " what do you want out of this".

I didn't even know " I don't even know".

He smiled " how about this, we continue this for a couple of weeks see how it goes and from there we put whatever label you want on this" he looked me in the eye with those gorgeous eyes " I really like talking to you and kissing you" he whispered in my ear.

I looked back " ughh, I don't know, my mom hates your cousin the one you live with, and your" I pointed to his body " you, man whore, ladies man, and I'm lexi".

He smiled and tilted my chin " your Alexandra, strong kick ass belikov who takes every guy down in sparring, funniest person I've ever met, straight A student yet gets sent to the office every other day,"

I smiled " well when you put it that way I guess," I stood up bring him up with me and kissed him " but no one willl know only sofi, I cant lie to her".

He nodded "okay" and kissed me back,

I looked at him " just friends".

He kissed me "friends" and we made out for the rest of lunch hunching my shirt up a little, my hair a hot mess, and my lips a little swollen.

God I don't know what I was getting myself into, a kissing partner who's guardian my mom hates, uncle my dad morns, and family who even if I fall in love with him will never except me. but that kiss god, my life's a mess. At least my parents have sofi to hold on to when I totally screw up my life. What am I saying she's sofia, dad calls her mini mom with her attitude if only he knew what she did in school he would really have a heart attack. I was the good twin, who had dad's calmness, lord help me, first day of school and im already freaking out.

SPOV

I walk into the gym to meet guardian Duarte, when I see this sexy ass guardian who looked young, hot, crystal blue eyes, built, and jesus lord he has a freaking ten pack. He sees me looking at him and smiles and looks at me and walks up to me.

" you must be sofia belikov," he had a sexy voice I nodded, damn why did I wear this big teshirt I mean my pants are tight and nice but this stupid shirt.

" I've heard of your parents, haven't met them yet but cant wait till I do" he said smiling. Oh god he had the best smile I've ever seen. If my dad saw him he'd switched me for a new guardian in a blink of an eye.

" how old are you ?" I asked bewildered.

He laughed " 20, I know I'm young but i was top of my class".

" good, well lets see, guardian duarte" I said getting into my stance.

He smiled " liam, call me liam".

" well then liam lets get to it".

He chuckled and went to his stance and we began fighting. I caught him once pinned down but he quickly fipped us over and we kept fighting back and forth until he finally got me leaning down super close to me and smiling. "dead".

I laughed " nice work".

He chuckled " I should be saying that, your really good".

I posed a little twirling a little as well " thanks, I try".

He just laughed and we kept training. God he was gorgeous.

LPOV (liam)

Sofia was gorgeous, this was going to be a long year. I'm her teacher I can't fall my student I won't its wrong. She was sassy and wity and funny. No, liam you can't fall for your student it's wrong besides she probably already has a boyfriend or will never see you the same way. My first job and I was falling for my student. Fml.

**Hope you like it. this is the story about how these two find love and deal with it. possibly lose it and fight for it. there will be some rose pov's and dimitri pov's, this chapter kinda sucked for me but it will get more intresting and leave you begging for more. can't wait to get into the story you guys probably already know where I'm getting at with this story but it's always fun to read anyways to see the twists and turns and if they end up together. REVIEW ! tell me what you think what you'd like to see and I will try my best to do it. **


	2. Chapter 2 challenge

SPOV

I bounced back into the house grinning like an idiot. Wow, he was hot, liam I love that name. I opened the door to the house and went into the kitchen to find my parents making out. They saw me and quickly stopped and laughed knowing I hated when they made out in public like freaking teenagers

" ughhh, you know normally I'd be mad but nothing can ruin my happy mood" I said reaching into fridge and grabbing a Snapple.

My dad laughed " may I ask why your in such a great mood?" he said as he sat down at the table. I walked over to the pots by the stove to see what was for dinner.

My mom saw my smile that hasn't left my face. " it isn't a why it's a who" she smiled at me.

My dad got uncomfortable life always when boys came up. " sofia "he said in his Russian accent.

" don't worry daddy it's nothing" I smiled with big brown eyes.

He took a deep breath " yeah, not worry about my 17 year old daughter whose mother is this one" he pointed to mom.

I laughed and he shook his head " how was your training I heard guardian duarte is young, I've never met him but they say for a young age he's one of the best".

I smiled " oh he's great I know I will learn a lot".

He looked a little confused but lexi walked in. " that's not fair she gets a young guy and I get a freaking girl, is _guardian Duarte_ cute?" she asked

My dad looked from me to her. " not in the slightest". But I gave her that look and she knew I was lying.

She was about to say something but I quickly cut her off " how was today after Russian" I threaten knowing she knew I meant about adam.

" sofia" she glared.

I smiled " thought so".

" I don't get these two" my dad said and shook his head " I'm gonna go see what mase and alex are up to" he walked off into the basement which had been turned into a very equipped gym where my dad and mom taught me and lexi how to spar, and where we sometimes practiced when it was late and the main gym was being used.

He left and my mom leaned on the counter ready for us to talk.

" it's nothing mom just a crush" I said. She looked alarmed.

" your new mentor?" she asked alarmed.

From her face I decided If I told her yeah she'd go crazy so I shook my head " eww no, someone else"

She looked relieved and then she turned to lexi " how about you is this mysterious texter gonna make an appearance in this house".

Lexi froze " h-ho-how do you know about that".

" your face is always into your phone and you wont put it down, now tell me is this serious" she asked.

Lexi took a deep breath " I can honestly say no, were just friends" the look in her face meant she wanted something more.

My mom walked around the little island and hugged both of us as we sat on the stools.

" remember, you're a Hathaway, we have men drop at our feet and our beck and call not the other way around, you got it, I didn't give you my best genes of boobs and curves for nothing" she winked and laughed. We could talk to our mom about anything she was so honest with us and the best mother I could ever imagine, my dad however was very overprotective as was my uncles and grandfather and I understood. even at 15 me and lexi looked like young women we had the body the attitude and even the combat and fighting skills thanks to our parents.

I hugged her " you're the best mom you know that"

She laughed " thanks, and remember I'm always honest with you,and –"

We both cut her off speaking in sync " we should always be honest with you no matter what".

She laughed " and I wont tell dad unless its serious" she winked

" whatever mom, you told him about my first kiss" I laughed.

She laughed " yeah but that was too funny your dad turned three shades of red that day a little purple.".

I shook my head " no that was my first little boyfriend".

Lexi laughed " he started babbling when I had my first boyfriend".

My mom laughed then I could tell a thought came into her mind. " you haven't had your first you know".

We both laughed and told her we were still virgins which was 100% true.

" good, because you too are very special you can have kids with other dhamphirs, and if you do get pregnant be prepared you might get twins" she laughed.

" who might have twins?" my dad said walking back upstairs.

" no one" me and lexi both jumped and said it real fast. He started to get red.

" dad, chill, mom was just warning us" I said trying to cool him down.

" there should be no warning, I'm not discussing this because you two will be doing nothing do you have that clear, sofia, Alexandra" he warned sternly.

We looked at each other and smiled then turned to him and in unison batted our eyelashes like always and said " of course daddy".

My mom laughed and went to hug my dad " come on comrade, you know where just messing with you" she said as she kissed his cheek.

He grumbled " to many girls in this house". We all laughed.

" yeahhh besides if I ever have kids I'd only want like one or two not 5 like you two". I motioned towards my dad.

" really, I want like four or five, a big family" said lexi making conversation.

" your crazy, oh and I call dibs on mom's name" I said.

My dad got red again and my mom laughed and whispered something in his ear and they walked into the back yard most likely to go visit aunt toir or aunt liss.

**LPOV**

" hey you" said the husky voice. I knew it was adam as he grabbed me by the waist from behind and kissed behind my ear.

" this does not look like a friendly postion to me?" I said as I turned around.

It has been 2 weeks since the whole friends thing and me and adam have been just making out in hidden areas and texting each other. but the make out sessions have become intense and I've been falling for him more and more.

" go on a date with me" he whispered into my ear.

" what ?" I asked him surprised.

" a date, you and me, come on please" he begged.

" were just friends, adam" I said.

" I don't want to be just friends" he says into my eyes.

" where is this coming from?" I was stunned.

" I see you then I go to this other girl and its not the same" he admits sitting on the bench by the hidden pond we always meet at. " your different,"

" your not a boyfriend person?" I blurted out.

" but I could be I'll try, please lex" he said grabbing my hands.

" I like you a lot, more than I'm willing to admit but, I just don't believe you, I don't believe you could be a one woman person?" I said grabbing his hand.

" I can I really can, please I saw you talking to that chase guy and I felt this thing I;ve never felt that before,"

I laughed " jealously, chase is my ex nothing more, he goes out with someone else".

" please". He begged.

" I still don't know what I want from this, and what if we do get together how am I gonna tell my parents, and what if we brake up huh, it'd be all for nothing". I explained.

" can we try, come on I'm blurting out my feelings for you something I've never done before I'm be vulnerable, I have been with a girl in days please". it was true i've never seen him act this wasy thats why i was even more shocked, he is never like this to no one.

" how about not being with a girl longer than a couple of days, if you really like me show me you can be a one woman man and then maybe I'll think about going on a date with you".

" why, I'm showing you I can do this admitting to you, you know I've never had a girlfriend before this is a big step why are you doing this?" he asked mad.

" there you go being a jerk, please can you do this for me, I'll go on a date with you, come on I'm just scared" I said cupping his face.

" you think I'm not, I- I don't think this " he motion to me and him " will this ever work because of you, the way we've been kissing the sparks that's between us I've never felt that before, I tell you and you shoot me down".

" I knew you'd do this, I was scared this whole time not to get my heart involved, because of this right here, you don't like what I say so you get scared, lets just go back to friends no kissing just friends" I said feeling like crying but not letting it come out.

" I had a feeling that;s what you wanted all along, I thought I was actually falling for you but I see you weren't, you know screw the whole my parents would kill me you've been using that as an excuse because you don't really like me your probably just using me". he said mad.

" oh, says the person who uses everygirl in this academy!" I yelled as he started walking away.

" I wasn't using you" he said and I could see it in his eyes that he was speaking the truth. Great, I got the bad boy to admit his feelings but unlike the movies I didn't get to keep him. Ughhhh i felt like crying something i never ever ! do. why did i feel like this.

SPOV

" 5 more laps" liam yelled.

" just because I said asshole you give me more laps" I yell back.

" you said it more than once sofia, now make that 6 laps" he said from the chair.

" ughh, you suck as- butt, you know that" I said running. I saw a smile form at his lips then he saw me looking a quickly stopped.

I can always crack a guy who thinks he can make the girl swoon over him, but with him nothing. Its been two weeks I've come in my tightest workout clothes nothing. Either he's gay or messing me with me and winning. I saw the way he looks at me this past couple of weeks. And his personality, him just make me want to know more about him I don't know, I don't get close to guys but this one I wanted too, he acted so distant every since our first session his guard up and mask on,

I made him chuckle and smile like twice and his smile was so gorgeous, i have the biggest crush on him, i don't know how to play this out I just want to know more about him, god I feel like lexi all soft.

" are you gay?" I asked as I came to my last lap.

He looked surprised that the question came out my mouth. " no, I am not, may I ask why you asked that question?" he was always so guardian like with his answers the first day he seemed nice and layed back but then every day after that he never let me in when I asked him personal questions.

" just wondering" I shrugged. Dean walked into the gym right when practice was ending I helped him a couple of months ago to help him get his girlfriend jealous and he was repaying the favor no questions asked.

" may I help you young man" liam asked.

Dean smiled and looked at me " nahh, I'm just waiting for sofi".

I ran to him jumped and gave him the best kiss of his life.

Liam cleared his through. I hoped off knowing I did exactly what I wanted to do. " miss belikov," I ignored him and kissed dean more faking a giggle/. " sofia you know the rules of the academy".

I smiled at dean and mouthed thank you to him he laughed nodded and let me down. I walked up to liam and grabbed my gym bag. I whispered seductively " I don't play by the rules" I winked at him and walked off from his stunned figure. I was going to make him crack and make him admit he liked me every guy likes me and I will make the one that I like me like me back, i'm a challenge kind of girl, I turned around to see him stunned watching me still I smiled and walked out the door, he didn't know it but he just made himself my newest challenge.

tell me if you guys want a little one shot to lexi and adam to see how they started if you guys want. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3 lots of things

SPOV

I walked through the court yard all the way down the little path to guest housing where my house was. I walked in to bella sitting on the couch with andre, mason and julian.

" hey dorks, watcha watching" I asked plopping down on the love seat.

" the strangers 2" they said.

I got up " ughh, after the first everything else sucks ass, were's mom and dad" I asked.

" dad's out with uncle Adrian and chris and eddie" answered mason.

. i went into the kitchen , looking for lexi but found my mom and aunt tori.

" hey honey" said my mom from the stove.

" mom, are you trying to burn down the house" I said.

" very funny, tori is teaching me how to make that Russian dish you guys love so much" she said stirring something.

" just don't burn down anything please" I said laughing.

" I don't burn down the house when I make pasta" she defended.

" mom that's pasta, alex can make it" I laughed. " have you seen lexi?"

She gasped " oh, thank you I forgot, she came home mad and wouldn't talk to me, ran upstairs to her room, can you check on her".

I nodded and ran upstairs to see lexi cleaning and organizing her closet which is never a good thing. " lex," I said giving her a warning before I went into her closet. I found her re arranging her shoes, she looked mad.

" lex, what's wrong?" I asked hand her shoes.

" I'm such an idiot, a mean selfish, dramatic idiot" she said placing her shoes a little harshly on the racks.

" is this about adam?" I asked.

She nodded,

" what happened? " I said getting a little annoyed that jerk probably did something to her,. " what did her do, I'll kill that asshole".

She turned to me a tear streaming down her face " it wasn't him" she shook her head " it was me" she continued still shaking her head " I'm the asshole" she sobbed and I hugged her laughing a little.

" what happen" I asked as I grabbed her face in my hands wiping away her tears.

" I don't want to talk about it" she said crying a little more.

" come on, if you tell me then I'll tell you about my new challenge" I said wiggling my eyebrows trying to make her laugh. She thought about it for a minute.

" you can't get mad at me, or call me an asshole okay" she warned.

" I can never get mad at you over a boy, steeling my juicy purse, were fighting, but boys never" I corrected her.

She smiled a little then went back to frowing and explained the whole story. " you should've seen his face I didn't want to believe him, that he was actually spilling his heart out you know but his face I could tell he was really hurt, I'm such a douche." She said tearing up again.

" aye, it's not your fault so you're a little guarded with him, I mean look at his track record," I said trying to make her feel better. " you know what you need, a good date a nice one with a hot ass guy, or a shopping trip" I squealed.

" mom and dad just gave us $ to get school clothes, they wont give us more" she said.

" one word: grandpa," I said smiling.

" mom would freak" she said.

" mom always freaks, come on what happened to lexi who doesn't care if she gets in trouble does it anyways where's my partner in crime".

She smiled " right here lets do it". then she took a deep breath. " now about your challenge".

" ughh, I don't know, liam" I began .

" your mentor?" she asked.

" yeah him, so freaking hot and I see the way he looks at me and I know he at least finds me some what attractive, but he's so guarded and stiff, and I don't know I like him like I feel a certain way towards him that I've never felt before its lust but so much more, he makes me giggle" I said as a fact.

Her eyes grew wide " that's serious".

I huffed " and its over the stupidest things too, I like him and I don't know why, and I know deep down he likes me too, maybe just as much and I will make him say it" I said.

" ohh no I know that face, liam doesn't have a chance in hell," she said laughing.

" wait he's 20, sofia!" she said.

I shrugged " so, dad's like 7 years older than mom and think about mom had to be like 17 when dad was 24, now-" I gasped finally putting it together. " mom was 17 and dad was 24"

Lexi gasped " Ohh my god, I've never thought of that, I wonder how they you know" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I shivered " eww, I do not want to know look how they act now imagine at our age," I shivered again " besides you know they wont tell us if we ask".

" sofia your falling for your mentor and me a zeklos, if mom and dad find out you know were dead right". She said.

I shrugged " that's the fun of being 17" I winked at her.

" you're a hot mess you know that" she said laughing and shaking her head.

I laughed " ayy, doesn't bother me".

We laughed. Lexi sniffed and I smelled it too. " does it smell like something's burning." She asked worried,

" mom's trying to make a Russian dish" I said laughing.

" didn't we tell dad not to let her near the stove after her sticky pasta" she said shaking her head.

" aunt tori's helping her" I said laughing as we heard aunt tori yelling.

" come on lets go help her" she said and we laughed and went downstairs.

LiPOV (liam)

These past couple of weeks have been hell. Sofia's funny, cute, and hot, she wears the tighest work out clothes to train and I tense up like an idiot because even thought she is gorgeous beyond imagination and she's a kick ass fighter she's my student, and it is wrong. So to try to let my feelings stay in the back of my mind I try to be the serious guardian I was born and raised to do.

I was prepping for training when a young girl that looked a lot like sofia came in with sofia.

She smiled when she walked in and turned to sofi. Sofi put her hands on her shoulders and spoke " you look hot, who cares if adam's with Ana, she's a slut who's not even that pretty. You are my sister your freaking gorgeous, hot and got a nice ass, ohhh and I got you a date with chase"

She ran to me while her sister yelled " I hate you"

She turned around and laughed " love you too". Then she turned to me and saluted me with the hand and everything " Duarte" she said in a serious tone then smiled and put her hand down.

" your late," I said turning around smiling in the process, she was cute and protected her sister something else I liked about her that I shouldn't.

" If I wasn't late there'd be a problem," she retorted " laps?" she asked.

" 15, and then sit ups" I said as she began running.

" why can't we do an exercise like squats my dad makes me run like 10 laps on top of these and sits up and all this can't we change it up a little" she said while running.

" why squats?" I asked when she answered me I knew I shouldn't have asked.

She answered " cause then I could work on my as- butt, I said butt," she said pointing to me before I could talk knowing I would have given her an extra lap.

I shook my head " squats won't help you when fighting striogi, running and sits help build strength which will."

She smiled " well, guardian Duarte," she said giving me that look she gave when she tried to correct me, which was a lot " squats help build self estem, and tone your body, how can I run fast if I have a saggy as- butt, I mean butt".

A small laugh escaped my lips " well, you can do squats on your own time,".

She glared at me as she finshed her last sit up. " sparring ?" she asked again.

" I think I may need to change up the routine you know it to well" I said. " do you think I'm doing a good job at this" I asked. " this is my first mentor gig" I laughed nervous.

She laughed " your doing a great job, even my parents see it if that helps". She smiled at me and I smiled back her smile took my breath away. " but" she said laughing " you can act a little less stiff like you have a stick shoved up your butt".

" I think being serious is part of the job" I said smiling and winking at her.

She froze and look taken aback at the wink which made me smile realizing she like me too. I walked to the mat " shall we".

She quickly composed her self and walked over. She got on the mat and got into her stance " bring it on, guardian Duarte" she said whipping her ponytail behind her.

She attacked first. Lunging towards me, I quickly moved and Caugth her and brought her to the floor. She kicked me in the gut and and sprang back up. we kept fighting back and forth she caught me once pinning me down.

Her face was inches away from mine, she was breathing heavy legs on either side of my waist and arms holding down mine to the side of me. " gotcha" she said as she winked.

I was taken a back for a spilt second, but the quickly composed myself, and rolled us over so that I was now on top. I pretend to stake her and leaned down a little " dead" I said and winked back at her.

I got off her still smiling as she huffed. " I will, win one of these times, watch" she said as she took a swig of her water.

I laughed " I'm counting on it, that means your actually learning".

We moved over to the benches. " you know it's not my fault, your this beast of a man, your like a freaking bear, against me whose all but 5'8 compared to your 6'1 beast figure".

" did you just call me a beast?" I asked.

She shrugged " in a good way, don't worry". And smiled her smile was like nothing I've ever seen.

" you know, I grew up hearing stories about your mom the rose belikova," I said trying to make small talk so I wont be a stuck up as she thinks I am but try not to let my feelings towards her out.

" yeah, she's badass, but I don't know, I feel bad sometimes she not a guardian because of us, she left that life to be a mom to us I just feel bad you know" she said and I could tell she letting me in to her thoughts and I was hooked. " eww, I feel like such a sap, admitting that, I take it back" she said laughing.

I laughed " sometimes it's better to tell someone you hardly know over a close someone".

" yeah, I guess your right, I don't know it seems easy to tell you stuff you know how long I held that in and to just blurt it out, like the weather, it's kinda creepy" she said.

"I'll always be here to listen," I said but realizing I said it out loud I quickly finished " as your mentor, you can trust me".

" thank you for being nice, and not all guardian like today it was fun" she said as she stood up.

" maybe if your early to class sometimes I wouldn't be so stiff," I said laughing.

" I think you should know you have a better chance of me beating you in sparring or hell freezing over then me being on time, trust me I've tried doesn't work out" she said laughing.

I shook my head and laughed.

" hey, I have a question" she said.

" wow, not a smart remark or stunt, but a question, hmmm I'm kinda scared now".

She glared at me " ha, very funny, no I was wonder about you why'd you become a teacher and not a guardian?".

I tensed up " how about if your early one of these days I'll tell you".

" you know there's worse things then being late"

" what's worse?" I asked.

" lots of things" she said smiling seductively. She winked at me and walked out of the gym " see ya tommorw guardian Duarte" she said still in a seductive voice. The way she walked out the gym I knew she was trying to get my attention. I could tell that she liked me and I think she knew that I like her a certain way to. I've know this girl for about 2 months or so and I was already going crazy thinking about her this was not good, not good at all.


	4. Chapter 4 zen lessons?

SPOV

I ran into the gym. " I'm here I'm here" I said running.

Liam was by the radio " I'm on time" I said proudly.

He looked at his watch " your 3 minutes late".

" what the hell, are you serious" I yelled.

" 3 minutes is 3 minutes" he said smirking.

" what the hell could happen in 3 minutes that I wasn't here" I said back.

" lots of things" he smiled at me. he was being nice these past weeks and I was loving it. making my challenge easier and easier.

I gave him a annoyed face . " what are you listening to" I asked hearing what I presume is Spanish.

" bachata" he answered.

" you know for a minute there I forgot you were Spanish" I said looking over him. He always reminded me of a younger version yet an exact replica of William levy. Gorgeous blond hair, those crystal blue eyes.

" yes I am" he said smiling.

" so do you speak Spanish?" I asked I love hearing guys speak in there native tongue.

" si,He estado hablando español desde que yo era más jove"

" that's hot" I said in Russian,

" so you speak Russian" he asked.

" you understand Russian" I said

" no but I know how to differentiate" he said " spanish was my first language then I learned English as well as portugeuse and French".

" well it's seems I have myself a very good mentor" I said laughing, my eyes still roaming over his body.

" do you speak another language" he asked

" what?" I asked blinking out of my daze " oh yeah, um I speak Turkish too, but I'm better in Russian since my dad speaks it".

" I still haven't meet guardian belikov I mean I see him around a lot but haven't been formally introduced" he said.

I thought of my dad meeting him and looking at him, I wouldn't be able to train with him after that. " you can wait trust me" I said.

" these past couple of months I have to admit have been very entertaining you could say" he laughed.

" yeah, 5 months till I graduate" I said smiling.

" but who's counting?" he asked dazzling.

I smiled at him god he was cute. " thank you for being so open with me".

" your welcome, you miss belikova are a force to be reckon with"

" I hear that a lot" I laughed.

" I'm sure you do" he smiled.

" so I was gonna aske you if I could have next Friday off?" I slipped that in there

" hmmm, depends" he said eyeing me.

" its my birthday" I confessed " the big one eight, mom and dad and my family from Russia are coming down, my aunt yeva's like 91 or sumthing so we try to make the best of it" I said.

" well in that case, take all the time you want". he said patting my back.

" thanx, I got up and bowed like in ty quan do, you were great old grass hopper" I said smiling.

He laughed as I walked out and yelled " your suppose to call me master".

I turned over my shoulder " in your dreams". I felt his gaze on me. we've flirted these past months and I know now defiantly he like me by the way he flirted with me sometimes and looked at me. and when I was officially 18 I will make my move.

LPOV

" keep staring like that, and it might be perment" I heard sofi's voice in the hallway I turned to see her and froze when I saw her next to adam. We'd been advoiding each other for months, I went on a couple of dates with my ex chase but I still couldn't shake him, he on the other hand looked like he moved on from me and several other girls.

" whore" he retorted

" sorry, you must be mistaking me from this slut here" she said back.

" bitch" he muttered .

She grabbed his balls " learn how to speak to me, got it".

He nodded his face all red. And she smiled and let go " good, now if you wanted to tell my sister she looked hit, go tell don't stare at her like a sad puppy dog cause you got this skank instead of her". She flipped her hair and walked towards me.

" why did you that" I groaned.

" he's been looking at you like that for months I guess you in your tight workout clothes sent him over the edge" she laughed as she smacked by butt.

" ready to go" I asked her.

" yeah, come on, knowing mom she's trying to make something Russian again and dad's out with uncle Adrian and not there with the fire exhtinusher." She said.

We both laughed and walked out the hall as adam spoke " you have your sister fight for you, classic".

I turned around and put my finger up to shush sofi, I walked up to him " you can go straight to hell, and bring your whores with you".

He look stunned and I started walking I heard as he followed. " yeah, you should talk you were one of them".

" sofi go home tell mom I'm right behind you" I said yet glaring at adam.

" alex," she said in a warning tone.

" just go sof, " I said and I looked back at he with plea in my eyes.

" fine" she glared at adam " I'll still kick your ass,"

He snorted. And she walked off.

" I was not your whore asshole" I began.

" maybe not but you were chase's am I right" he said.

" that is none of your business" I sneered.

" really, we talked for a whole summer, I ask you out on a date for a little something more and you turn me down, yet a week after I see chase with his arm's around you, classic whore".

" call me a whore again, and I'll rearrange your face" I sneered " you know what I want to see you prove it" I was fuming.

" I'll go on a freaking date with you, but" I shove his chest " no other girls, just me, that's why I went out with chase because he knew that when you date alex belikova you need no one else." I challenged him.

" fine, you got yourself a deal" he said.

" one more thing" I said.

" what" he asked.

" no one knows" I said remembering my mom and dad and what people will say.

" why?"

" you just got lucky and get to go on a date with thee alex belikova and you want to ask why" I said smiling now anger washed away.

" how did we go from fighting to smiling and going on a date" he laughed.

I shrugged " I don't know, I mean im not doing anything else with my life besides training".

" so this is out of boredom" he asked stunned.

" no, I don't know, I'm just tired of everything I need a little more risk in my life" I said to him with my man eater smile.

" you Alexandra do not need and more risk, that smile is enough for a life time" he said smiling as he leaned in for a kiss.

I quickly pecked him on the cheek " text me, gotta go home birthday's in two days, and my familys coming down".

"now I get it you want an extra birthday present" he laughed.

" maybe" I smiled and ran off.

I opened the patio door to find my mom aunt lissa, tori, mia and sofi sitting in the kitchen talking.

" I'm glad to see you smiling again" my mom said as she examined me.

" all clear?" I asked as I took a seat on the stool only to be pulled off it by sofi.

" we'll be back in a minute" she said as she dragged me into the laundry room. She turned on the machines as I eyed her.

" you know there trying to listen" she said back.

I laughed.

" now what the hell I was waiting for you to come home and me have to go hunt down that asshole".

" we're gonna go out on a date" I said smiling from ear to ear. I gave her the run down of what happen.

" so wait you were fuming then this idea popped in your head and you went for it" she asked stunned. I nodded and she shook her head " I think you've gone officially crazy".

" says the person who's trying to get her mentor whos 21 to like her." I said back.

" whatever he does like me I know it" she said and I saw an evil scheme written all over her face.

" I'm scared for him" I said laughing.

She wiggled her eyebrows. " he does like me you'll see". Just then my dad walked in.

" a little privacy dad" said sofi as she sat on the vibrating washer.

" to wash clothes?" he asked confused.

" no to talk about boys, with out the golden girls listening" she said.

" I thought there were no boys after chase," he asked.

" well now there is" she smiled.

" Alexandra what is she talking about" he asked me.

" dad" she whined. " come on were almost 18, you have to be a little more cool about this". She said giving him her puppy eyes.

" sofia, I will not budge with this, you two are too young, now come on I got take out" he said messing up her hair.

" dad,: she groaned as she walked out the the kitchen.

I was still on the dryier thinking of what he would say if he knew who I was going out with.

He hoped on the washer " she's is just like your mother when she was 17," he shook his head and laughed.

" and I'm just like you" I asked smiling.

He nodded " you could say that, but you girls both have so much of your mother in you it scares me a lot" he said exaggerating on the a lot part.

" you know dad, you have to trust us to make our mistakes and have to deal with the consqeunces without your's or mom's help" I said.

He laughed " I've never thought I'd be the one to get a zen lesson from my daughter".

" zen lesson?" I asked confused.

" nothing, you know I do trust you girls, I just hate to see my little princesses growing up, I remember when I would read to you, and how you'd ask me to teach you little phrases in Russian or make you pancakes".

" well you can still make us pancakes whenver you want" I laughed. As it grew silent I asked him in a small voice. " you'll still love me no matter what right, you'll get mad but you'll get over it right?" I asked a tear spilling out. I could never disobey or go against what my dad said and I couldn't handle him being really mad and never forgiving me or being ashamed of me.

He hugged me " I will never be ashamed,or stay mad at you, I will always love you, sofi, arabella, mase, and alex no matter what, threw boys, school, whatever you guys throw at me, you got that nothing nothing will ever change that me and your mom love you guys no matter what crazy things you do". I laughed and he kissed my forehead we stood there for a couple of minutes.

I looked up at him " I love you daddy".

He squeezed me a little " come on, lets go get some food before its all gone I have to get enough for 20 with you guys and your mom who eat your body weight." He laughed.

" it's called a healthy apetite" I corrected him.

He just laughed and we went out to eat.

I went to sleep that thinking of what was to come with adam, I was scared I had to admitted but I was more excited.

**Heyy guys realized I love writing about rose and dimitri more sooo I've decided that I will continue this story but it will be shorter and a little faster but I will finish but it';; be like 8 maybe 10 chapters I still have to do the DRAMA that every story has to have ahaha but also I don't want to drag it out so short and sweet it will be but a lot more than sweet ahahaha. REVIEW PLEASEE !**


	5. Chapter 5 happy birthday !

LPOV

" happy birthday" people screamed.

I groaned and lifted my head up as did sofi, we had this tradition that on our birthday we'd sleep in one room so our parents wouldn't have to got o separate rooms it was stupid but a tradition none the less, to see my parents and siblings and grandma olena, yeva, aunt karolina and uncle Justin.

" heyy" I said smiling to them as I sat up. sofi still was sleeping as usual.

They all laughed as alex handed me my choclate cake that I got every year. " thanx" I said as I messed up his shaggy hair. I shoved sofi and she groaned. " wake up". she still didn't budge. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear " mom cooked for us".

She bounced up " is the house on fire" she yelled. Then she saw everyone. " oh" she said smiling and blushing. " heyy guys" she waved then she smiled and scream " yess I've been waiting for chochlate cake".

We got up and got dressed as everyone went downstairs my grandma olena was cooking which meant we were going to have the best breakfast. I wore a tight casual red dress (?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fcasual&product%5Fid=2000020238&Page=all&pgcount=25) with some oxford heels, sofi wore a navy blue dress (?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fcasual&product%5Fid=2000016029&Page=all&pgcount=25# ) with some cute casual heels that looked like wedges. What it was our birthday we loved to look hot.

We walked downstairs and everyone froze and looked at us.

" what?" I asked.

" too short" my dad said yet he didn't even look at us.

" you didn't even see us" said sofi.

He turned and looked up and down at us then turned to my mom " roza" he begged.

" mom" we whined in unison.

" I've never seen that before and I know your grandfather wouldn't let you buy that" she said but we cut her off.

" please, it's our birthday" sofi begged.

I walked up to my dad and put my arms around is neck and my chin on the top of his head. " please daddy just for our birthday".

He huffed and looked at my mom " it's all yours this time".

" why me" she asked.

" I had to deal with bella when she fought that moroi boy".

" not fair I would've handled that" she fought back.

He looked at her pushing up his eyebrows " rose, you congratulated her".

" I just told her she's lucky kiorva wasn't here any more"

" and you high fived her" he said.

Me and the other family members sat there watching like bee's to honey.

" fine, fine, girls you can wear that" she said and wiggled her head like a 'ha' to my dad. he just shook his head.

" I hope you enjoy this day because if I see you in something like that again you wont be able to wear it, remember that" he said pointing to me and sofi.

" thanx daddy" I said and kissed his head.

" dimka, soft, never thought I'd live to see the day" said aunt karol chuckling.

" cause he's the best" sofi said and she came and hugged him to.

" so dad that means I could wear" bella began.

" no" my dad said simply and it shut her up she just pouted which made my mom and aunt karol laugh.

We ate breakfast and talked for a while then I exlplained to mom my date today, I didn't tell her who with, only that it was just a lunch date. She had to think about it for a minute then said as long as I was back dinner.

SPOV

"mom, dad I'll be back going out for a minute". I said as I walked to the door.

" I know who your going to see" said yeva, damn I didn't see her there.

" hey, yeva" I said trying to smile and get out the house before a big speech,

" I know who your going to see, and your lucky I wont tell your father" she said laughing.

" love you yeva" I said as I kissed her forehead, winked and ran out.

I got to the gym and heard music from liam's office, Spanish music of course.

I walked in to see liam freeze he look like he had been dancing but froze when he saw me, I saw him eyeing me up and down at my dress, I blushed " see something you like". I said with my man eater smile.

He looked at a loss for words. When he found some he said " what are doing here".

I didn't pay attention " can you teach me how to dance this?" I asked smile still playing on my lips.

" uhh, I don't think that's-"

" please it's my birthday" I said with my puppy eyes.

He laughed " only because its your birthday" he vame closer but slower.

I laughed " I don't bite, much".

He laughed god how I love when he acted like this, he grabbed my waist with one arm the other holding my hand. He put my hand on his shoulder. " this is bachata, prince Royce to be exact, very popular with teens like you". He said as the music began.

" its spanglish so it'll help" he said as he began. " step one two three" then did a little thing with his feet. " and the other way, and just back and forth".

I followed him to the beat smiling like a little girl in disney land the whole time. " just move you hips and body to the beat" he said " hear it". I nodded and swayed my hips which earned an even bigger grin if that was possible.

He twirled me a couple of times earning a giggle from my lips. There dancing with him it was like the world around us could blow up in flames and we wouldn't notice. It was just us in that little office of his listening the music play saying 'stand my me' and some Spanish lyrics. I wanted nothing then to stand by him forever in that moment.

He sang " come on" with a funny face to make me laugh " to strong" he said with his eyebrows raised. I laughed as he gripped me to him tighter, the song ended yet we still stood there staring into each other's eyes. At that moment I reached up and kissed him.

When our lips touched I finally knew what people talked about when they say they see fireworks and feel all fuzzy, that's how I felt, whole, especially when I felt him kissing me back. My whole body tingled as I took my hand from his shoulder and put it behind his neck to get closer to kissed for a few seconds longer then he pulled back and stepped away from me. not wanting to know his reaction good or bad I smiled and shakely said " thank you" and I took my heels off and ran out his office out the gym all the way back to the house. I stopped on the swing in the back before walking up the patio. Just to sit and gather my breath.

That kiss was amazing, but god, I said thank you, who says thank you after a kiss like that I'm so stupid, stupid stupid stupid. My mom must've seen me here because she came out.

" hey, whatcha doing out here, there's a house full of food in there, and I didn't cook it" she said as she took a seat on the swing next to mine.

" nothing just taking a breather" I said talking another deep breathe.

" is it the age getting to ya, or am I scared to ask?" she said concerned.

" age no, and the rest I don't know" I said hanging my head.

" what to you mean" she asked alarmed.

" nothing, Its not bad bad but just I don't know" I said.

" sofia" she asked warning.

" it's about a guy mom, and I don't want to talk about it today" I said

" fine, fine, come on lets go get some food" she said grabing my hand.

" I thought that was dinner"

" doesn't mean we cant steel some now" she said winking and I laughed and followed her.

LPOV

" a picnic really" I asked as I walked to the pond where adam had a blanket layed out and a basket.

" everyone had to have a picnic date once in there life" he said smiling. " wow you look amazing" he said his eyes roaming my body.

" down boy" I said. " now what food is there' I said smiling.

" slow down there, this is my first date, also your birthday a very special occasion, so were taking it slow" he said smileing.

" oh, I thought you didn't want to take things slow" I asked surprised " I thought we were just gonna let what ever happens happens ?"

" oh not about that, im talking about the date I dotn want you to eat and run off" he said smiling.

" oh," I said blushing.

He leaned over and brushed my hair from my face. " you look so beautiful when you do that". I looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

" your doing a great job with this so far" I said as we sat there and ate.

" thanks, I don't know why I haven't done this before this dating thing its actually really nice." He said and then took another bite " but I think with anyone else it'd just be stupid". We both laughed. " so can I ask you something?".

" sure, this is a date your suppose to do those kinds of things to get to know each other" I said with sarcasm.

He shook his head and laughed " so, why are you scared to be so close to me".

Wow, he just jumps to the point. " honestly?"

He tilts his head " please" and smiles so cute I want to jump him right there.

" well my dad and family are very overprotective of me and sofi especially my dad and grandpa. He threatened to castrate chase several times, did a back round check and several other things. And you know you and your family, jesse my mom hates him and you live with him. Then there's your uncle ivan who died, my dad was so close to him when they were young and they grew up together, all this I don't know scares me" I admitted.

" why, I mean jesse okay I understand, but why?" he asked.

" your this bad boy, player, man whore" I began.

" I stopped my ways" he said " I stopped the only person I want is you, your different I don't know I feel like I could anything for you".

" why" I asked.

He smiled " when we would talk I found you so interesting fasinating, funny, and real" he whispered the last part.

" I feel so into you and I've known you like know you know you for a summer and that was just over the phone, but I feel so me around, I'm scared this is going fast I never felt like this, so attrached to you".

" keep saying that and I will go crazy," he said and I realized what he was saying.

" oh, I'm sorry I don't, I never," I said blushing.

He laughed " your amazing you know that".

" I try" I said flipping my hair to add to the joke.

He laughed that smile, that I loved and melted and got shivers all at the same time.

We kept talking about family. He laughed when it got to my parents.

" you do look so much like your mom" he laughed as I told him my dad freaks and is very overprotective because of the way my mom was when she was my age and how I look just like her.

I shrugged " it's a gift I have my mother's genes".

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I didn't pull away, he kissed me soft at first, lightly stroking my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was the one to come off as rough throwing my body on him wanting to feel closer to him. He deepened the kiss as well as I tackled him, he laughed between kisses and rolled us over so that he was on top of me kissing me with even more force and desire, this right here is heaven.

We stopped about 20 minutes later gasping. " I should stop".

" why?" I asked trying to find my breathe.

" because if I keep going I wont be able to stop, and i know you don't want to go that fast and I don't either" he said and he kept stroking my cheek " your special".

" like stop eating the paste special?" I asked.

He laughed " no, like I like you so much, possibly more and I want to do this right".

" I'm I'm imaa- …..virgin" I blurted out.

He looked taken aback " you are".

I nodded. The I saw his confused frozen place. " its okay, whatever you want to do now that im not as experienced as other girls you can change your mind" he stopped my rambling by kissing me.

" I'm not going anywhere" he said and I saw in his eyes he meant it. even though this was our first date and we talked like we've been on hundreds and been together for months it just seemed so right, fast hell yes, right even more.

" I gotta go" I said a half an hour later through my brusied and swollen lips.

" hmm" he said kissing me again.

" birthday dinner, family" I gasped kissing him back I hungered for more.

He stopped the kiss " come on".

I pouted and hje laughed " you just said you had to get back".

" yeah but your suppose to say no stay with me" I said threw my pout.

He helped me up " I got to get on your family's good side".

I chuckled " fine, but you can only walk me to a certain spot i haven't told them who you are".

" why?" he asked.

" can I just tell them when I feel the time is right?" i said with my puppy eyes and a pout.

" you can seriously do some damage with that" he said and took my hand and walked me home.

We stopped and he kissed me, and I ran up to my house smiling and looking back a few times and again before I opened the door.

I closed it and leaned back against it and just smiled and jumped up and down not noticing everyone sitting in the living room.

I jumped again " ohh, sorry" I said blushing really really red.

Everyone burst out laughing.

" I take it,it went well" my mom asked smiling.

" she had a date?" asked my aunt lissa.

They talked about me and sofi growing up so fast and I ran to the kitchen where the guys were and sofi.

She looked kinda bummed, my dad was talking to uncle Adrian, chrissy, and eddie and grandpa. " laundry room?" I asked.

She nodded.

" laundry room?" asked uncle chrissy.

My dad nodded " they talk in there so we cant hear".

" about what? Clothes?" asked uncle Adrian laughing.

" about boyss" said nicky and mikey.

" I'm locking my laundry room when the girls get older" said uncle Adrian laughing.

We both laughed and went and sat on the moving washers and talked.

RPOV

" there growing up so much, I just want them to be two again." I said laughing.

" your in for it with those two" said yeva smiling.

" please don't scare me" I said.

" you should be scared there gonna make you go crazy, especially dimitri," she said amused.

" great," I said bummed.

She patted my cheeks " don't worry, it'll work out in the end" and she winked at me.

" yeah but it's the now and in between I'm scared of" I said, great my daughters 18 and in to make me go crazy, lexi with her mystery boyfriend and sofi with her hot mess.

gonna get better pls updateeee !


	6. Chapter 6 its wrong

SPOV

" heyy dad, im off to practice with guardian Duarte" I said as I walked threw the kitchen. I hadn't been to practice since the kiss and I was scared of what today would be like.

" hold it" he said and I froze.

" what, I'm in pants and a shirt" I said looking down at my revealing top yet work out clothes none the less.

" not that, although I would appreciate a tee shirt, but I'm going with you to practice today" he said smiling. " I haven't met guardian Duarte yet, and you only have what five months of school left I want to see your progress".

" but dad, me and lex work out with you everyday" I said I really just wanted to see what liam thought of that kiss.

" I'm going" he said.

I huffed and walked out him following.

" why do you look upset?" he asked as we walked " you don't want me to see you with him"

" no no no nothing like that its just," I tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. " its nothing dad, come on" I said putting a fake smile on. We walked in and liam looked a little nervous seeing me then straightened up when he say my dad.

" guardian belikov" he greeted.

" dimitiri please" my dad said smiling shaking liams hand.

" liam" he said back.

" my dad came to see how far I am" I said smiling weakly.

" I'll just sit to the side" my dad said and went to sit.

After my warm ups to which I kept looking at liam and he had his guardian mask up but I saw in this eyes that he was nervous. Hell so was I, I kept thinking of what to do. tell him I really really like him, kiss him again or say it was a mistake bothed sucked.

" sparring" he said pulling me out of my day dreaming.

I let out a shakey laugh " bring it on, spainard".

He smiled and shook his head and we began. We fought back and forth a great fight but I could tell that he could tell and felt everytime we touched it was like a jolt. I pinned him to the ground and my hand accientaly swept across his face and he froze I took advantage and staked him.

" gotcha" I said and he smiled.

I heard clapping and I looked up to see my mother and lexi had joined my dad.

I got up from him and held out my hand he grabbed it and I helped him up.

My dad came up and hugged me " I'm proud of you" he said and it made me feel like the happiest girl in the world.

" really?" I asked a tear in my eye.

He laughed " I'm always proud of you, but today right there, made me feel like the luckiest even happier dad in the world".

I hugged him harder " thanks dad".

He smiled and kissed my head. " your gonna be a great guardian".

My mom came up and looked between me and liam who stood there still shocked, she eyed me and gave me a hug. " I'm so proud of you," she said.

She turned to liam " thank you very much, you've done and excellent job," she laughed.

" thank you, but it was all sofia, she did all the work".

" I want a mentor like you" said lexi laughing.

" you must me Alexandra, nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand. He turned to my parents " I cant believe I'm meeting thee belikovs espically mrs. Belikova".

" don't make me feel old its rose" she said.

" I see where sofia gets her appearance from she and Alexandra looks just like you, people keep telling me there the exact replica of you but I never imagined this much" he said laughing.

" why thank you" she said laughing and my dad wrapped his arm around her waist.

" they have some of me in them you know" he laughed.

" yeah, I'm just stunned I picture you guys like most tuff guardians all guarded" liam laughed.

" well, five kids does this to ya" said my dad as he kissed my moms forehead,

" don't mind my parents they act worse then teenagers" I said and he laughed.

" I think its great" he said, my parents laughed and talked a little more before exuseing themselves. Alex went to meet adam and I stood behind to talk to liam. I followed him into his office.

" can we talk" I asked and I closed the door behind me.

" what would you like to talk about" he asked.

" the, the uhhh the kiss" I stuttered .

" that shouldn't have happened sofia, I'm your teacher it was wrong, against policy im 21 your 18, its wrong and against the law." He said like he thought long about it.

" I'm not gonna stand here and say it was a mistake because I liked it and I know you did too, I know you felt something you feel something everytime we touch, as for the law I'm 18 there's nothing wrong" I spat back.

He shook his head " it doesn't matter what I feel or liked it's wrong".

" why are you saying its wrong" I asked I got closer to him and jumped on him as he sat in his chair and wrapped my hands around his neck, and brought my lips to his frozen figure. I kissed him lightly at first then I felt him kiss me back wrap his hands around my waist and I grew a little crazy and moved my hand his his hair and kissed him rough sticking my tongue in his mouth and feeling like mush when he did the same back. We sat there for several minutes when he pulled back.

" this is wrong, I cant do this" he said as he motioned to get up I got off him and he stood and started pacing.

" you feel the same way I could see it you kissed me back you liked it". I said.

" sofia your 18 im your teacher" he said god why was he saying that so much. " I cant do this, we cant do this".

" what do you mean,?"

" I mean this kissing being together what ever you have in that head of yours is not going to work, I like you a lot but im your teacher I cant do that to you, to the school I just cant"

" but you like me, I like you, come on please can we try, I like you a lot I know you feel the same way when we touch, kiss, spar" I said angery.

" I cant sofia" he said falling and slumping against the wall. " I like you but I cant".

" whatever, guardian Duarte, whatever," I said walking to the door fuming. " and all I was thinking about was you no relationship or anything crazy all I though about was you how I like you, but I see now, I'm sorry, now I must go" I opened the door looked back at him and he looked like hell, but I didn't care I walked out. He couldn't even give me a freaking chance.

I ran home and sat on the swing and cried, cried over liam and even more over the fact that I was crying over a guy, god he couldn't even say anything besides it was wrong.

LPOV 

" I have to get home" I giggled against his lips. He kept kissing me. my lips my neck, collar bone and a ticklish spot behind my ear.

" stay over" he asked.

" I cant" I said breathless.

" come on we can just cuddle and kiss like this all night" he said kissing my neck.

" I wish, but my parents" I said trying to find my breath " would kill me then you, then bring you back to life and kill you again".

We kept at it for another twenty minutes, his shirt ending up on the floor along with mine but that was the only clothing missing. Finally I broke away. " I have to go".

I got up from the bed and he feel back grunting. I got up and started buttoning my shirt. I laughed " I feel so bad, making out with my secret boyriend in his dorm,".

He looked up " yeah, well put that shirt on or I wont let you leave" he said smiling eyeing certain assets.

" see something you like" I winked as him stopping at the top buttons of my shirt.

He got up and stood in front of me and kissed my chest and buttoned up the rest and looked in my eyes " lots".

I blushed a deep red and my whole body was on fire I peeked threw my eyelashes " walke me home?".

He kissed me softly " of course".

He grabbed my hand and led me out the dorms. We passed by people in the process who's eyes bugged out as they say adams arm around my shoulder all affectionate and cuddly, something you would usually never see him do. " you know your turning out to be a great boyfriend, I mean we passed my a lot of girls and you didn't even glance at them" I said joking.

" you're the only girl I want, forever" he whispered.

I froze and he looked confused " what happened what did I say" he asked confused.

" forever?" I asked " we've been going out for what a two three weeks? I know we talked all summer but forever?, wow that's a big word" I said a little shakey.

He shrugged " it's true though, I want you and only you forever".

"i-i-I I don't think im ready for forever just yet" I admitted as we came to the end of the path my house a couple of feet away.

" I'll wait for you" he said smiling.

" I never imagined you the waiting type, your waitng for me to go all the way, to tell my parents, and now waiting to be with me forever? That's a lot" I asked stunned.

" I wait for you forever to do whatever you want" he said as he pulled me to him and kissed me with such passion it felt like the world was shaking.

I broke away as we leaned our foreheads together. What he did next stunned me and numbed my whole body he whispered in my ear " I love you, alex",

" you- you what?" I aksed numb.

" you don't have to feel it or say a lot of girls have told me that and I didn't care for mean it but I love you, so much I know its fast but I do I love you I know you probably don't feel it back yet or-" I stopped him my jumping on him and wrapping my legs around his waist.

" I love you too" I said honeslty.

" you don't have to sa-" I stopped him again with my lips.

" I love you" I said again and he smiled that dazzling smile his eyes sparking in the dark, his lips meeting mine once more and I tightenened my legs around him.

" i wouldn't do that if I were I'm waiting but your making it very difficult" he said.

I laughed and held on even tighter running my hand threw his hair. I moaned a little just to get him even more hot and bothered. I jumped off him and pecked him on the lips. " bye". I said and I smiled my seductive smile.

" your so gonna pay for that" he said as I walked towards my house.

I looked over my shoulder and winked at him. He laughed and it looked so effortless as he stood there admiring me.

I walked to the house and into kitchen where my mom was eating something as usual.

" hey, where's dad?" I asked as she ate another doughnut.

" down stairs with sof, mase, jules and alex, bella's with andre we switched kids tonight".

I laughed. She looked at me and smiled " so how was your m.b.".

"m.b.?"

" mystery boyfriend?" she said.

I bit my bottom lip. " can you not freak?".

" you did it" she gasped.

" no, no, but I-I" I had trouble saying this to my mom.

" spit it out" she said excited. My dad came up with the boys at that moment and my mom groaned. " hey comrade can you take the boys over there pls" she said with the eyes me and sofi use on him all the time.

He laughed " from now on when you girls talk to me I'm making you wear sunglasses". He kissed her and went into the living room after messing up my hair.

" I love him" I said as soon as the coast was clear.

" oh, sweety your first love" she said as she hugged me. " I have to meet him, and call liss and tori and mia, ohh and olena mom and babushka".

" mom please no, please" I begged.

" fine but only if I get to meet him" she said.

" go call away" I said and sh pouted.

" mom" I groaned.

" why wont you let me meet him?"

" because I know you wont like him" and with that I stole her last doughnut and went in the living to bother my dad and brothers.

As we sat watching some old western movie sofi came in the house and it look like she'd been crying.

I ran up to her " what's wrong"

She sniffled " everything, I'm so stupid" she mumbled.

My dad look concerned but knew he had no chance of getting anything out of her. He gave us both a sympathetic look and said " I'm washing clothes soo you might have to take this upstairs but don't worry I wont let your mom eavesdrop".

Sofi sniffled " thanks dad".

We went up and she told me everything.

" I really like him isn't that the stupidest thing, I barely know him and I like him like like." She said into my shoulder.

" you and me both" I mumbled.

" huh! Oh adam, come on tell me about him, I'm being such a drama queen and bum when you probably wanna vent" she said wiping her tears.

" I told him I loved him".

She gasped " did you mean it?"

I nodded.

" damn I wanted to fall in love first" she said trying to make a joke out of it.

" you don't think its fast?"

" hell yeah its fast" she said but then softened " but I could tell you love him and he loves you so, it time doesn't matter". She hugged me. " you of all people in love, what is the world coming to".

I laughed " I think liam likes you a lot," I said. " I saw it that day of sparring the way he looked at you mom tensed up like a board and I knew she saw it too".

" he doesn't want me" she said into my shoulder.

" well then show him what he's missing" with that we sat there and planned out how to act around him, while watching what a girl wants with Amanda bynes.

" you really think he likes me that much" she asked as we were drifting off to sleep.

" who couldn't like you?" I said and petted her hair and helped my sister get threw her heartbreak. That night I dreamt about adam and me and the pond.


	7. Chapter 7 great

SPOV

Its been a month since the whole argument with liam, I no longer call him liam but guardian Duarte which I could tell irks me sometimes. I've been coming to training in my tighest workout clothes to show him what he's missing and I get a little perky when I see his eyes pop out his sockets. When he asks me personal questions I answer without any emotion and I don't blurt out what I want like I wish I could which bugs him even more and I know he can tell that I put up this wall with him the same one he put up with me before.

What I find funny Is now that I don't ask questions or I act a certain way towards him , he starts to open up. through out practice he lets it slip how I remind him of his brothers, he has one that's 25 named jose, another whose 35 with a wife and kids, mark, and juan whose 17. he also told me how his family's close back in spain food every hour of the day, he has a big family, his mom Is Puerto Rican and dad spainard, his mom's a house wife and dad is a head guardian at a acamdemy over there. He would usually say these things when were fighting or working out and he tries to ask me how my day's going or just make small talk and I would answer yes, no, or nod.

I walked in the gym today to find him not there but I heard the spainish music coming from his office and I walked in not bothering to knock I walked in to him dancing what he told me was bachata, he had rhythm, he turned and I saw he was singing along with the music he jumped when he saw me standing there smiling.

I touched my lips to realize I was smiling and it quickly vanished. He stood there and looked at me. he out stretched his hands and smiled. " come on, I know you want to".

" its wrong" I repeated his words.

He stood there and turned off the music " I'm sorry for the way I said it, but can't we at least be somewhat friends".

" its wrong for a teacher to be friends with a student" I said back holdidng my stance even though I just wanted to run to him and have him show me how to dance over and over again.

"you know what I mean, civil, friendly," he said his eyes growing bigger and sadder. " I really miss your jokes, your smart remarks, even you saying ass 20 times in an hour".

" you said ass" I said trying hard not to laugh.

He laughed " I'm desperate, I've never done this before, but I really miss the sofia I knew the first couple of months,"

I grew emotionless again " I don't know"

He outstretched his hands again " dance with me". he begged " please".

I broke and put my hands in his. The music began and we where dancing. I started loosing up and laughed a couple of times as I stepped on his foot or twirled a little to long and it threw us off beat.

He sang "querida amada" and the way he said it his accent seeping threw I legs wobbled.

" what does that mean?" I asked voice shaking.

" my dearly beloved" he said and the look he gave me made me trip, but he caught me.

" a little clumsy there" he said and we kept dancing looking into each others eyes. When the song ended I let go.

" thank you for the dance" I said.

" no thank you, I saw the sofia I l-" he stopped himself " the sofia I knew was in there".

" this doesn't mean I forgive you," I said " but, I'm willing to loosen up to my old self, this guardian type was driving me crazy" I admitted.

" to show you how thank full I am, lets just get to sparrign skip the warm up".

I nodded " you sure know how get me happy".

He laughed and we walked out to the mats.

I ran towards him first, but he pinned me down smiling, " that's all you got" I joked

I rolled over and kneed him down for a second we got up and kept at it each time we touched I felt a spark, " getting beat by your student," I said laughing.

Hew attacked me again mistakenly he touched my collar bone and I froze for a second tingling. He tackled me to the ground his hands on my arms above my head, the look in his eyes showed hunger. I quickly turned us over and staked him.

" dea-"I smiled and I began but he reached up and his lips stopped me, I froze from surprise.

I broke away " what the hell was that" I said.

He just sat up me still on top of him, he grabbed my face his hands in my hair and brought his lips to mine again. I kissed him back letting him take it a little deeper. Deasperate for air I back away. " you said this was wrong" I asked breathless.

" just kiss me" he said and I smiled and tackled him back to the floor. We stood there kissing. My hands roaming up his shirt his as well. I felt in heaven right now, still stunned he kissed me first.

When we finally stopped I giggled.

He laughed " you look so cute when you do that".

I smacked his shoulder " what the hell's your problem kissing me".

He looked hurt " I thought you liked me".

" I do you ass, but you said this, that is wrong,"

" I cant stay away from you, this feeling for you is eating me up inside I had to show you that I like you that way too.".

" this is soo against the rules" I said shaking my head.

" I thought you didn't follow rules" he said under me.

I slapped his chest " I don't but your suppose to".

" could you stop hitting me" he laughed.

" you jerk, you cant mess with me like this, I was just, ughhh," I felt like pulling my hair out.

" I'm not messing with you sofia, I like you and I'm tired of hiding it I don't want you to act all cold like that again it broke my heart".

" you broke my heart" I admitted.

" I'm so sorry, let me try to fix it".

" where the hell is all this coming your sounding like something I would say, what happened to guarded liam," I asked.

" gone, I don't care anymore, when I saw you kiss that kid the other day it broke my heart and all I wanted was you to be like that with me". he admitted and I knew what he was talking about I kissed this kid who was well known to be a very good kisser. So I kissed him to try to get liam out of my mind didn't work.

" so" I asked confused.

" so, sofia belikova, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

" wow, wow, hold it there buddy I need a date first you cant just kiss a girl and think you can make her your girlfriend besides we couldn't be public". I said I had a sudden head rush " wow this is going fast super fast" I said my hands in my hair.

He grabbed my wrists and kissed each one " will you be my official girlfriend after you graduate, and I'll take you out on all the dates you want. I just want you to be mine".

Oh lord, I wanted to jump him. " yes, but for now how about im your s.b." I said making fum of my mom and aunt mia's little obrevations.

s.b." he asked.

" secret boyfriend" I said kissing him.

" I'd love that" he said kissing me again we kept at it for several more mintues.

" this is going so fast, its hard to wrap my head around it" I said as he made his way to my neck.

He looked back up to me " you want me to stop, we don't have to do this I can wait till graduation to ask you and pursue you".

Pursue?" I laughed,

" you know what I mean" he said.

I nodded " I know, but no, pursue away right here right now" I smield my seductive smile. He picked me up and brought me to his office and did just that.

LPOV

" I'm hanging up" I laughed as I sat on my bed.

" ew your so gross tell your boyfriend to just hang up already" said mason from the door way.

" what you want mase" I said annoyed.

" dinner's ready aunt tori and uncle Adrian are over with nicky,mikey, and alena and lily aunt tori made that awesome Russian dish and as we speak mom and bella are digging in.

" babe I gotta go" I said and I hung up and ran downstairs. I got down to the kitchen and saw my mom pour herself another bowl " mom I know that's not your first," I said pointing at her.

" I made enough lexi" said aunt tori laughing

" how are my favorite cousins" I said winking at nicky and mikey they 12 ½ now. " you guys are so cute gonna be so handsome with those eyes and that hair" I said kissing there foreheads. " and you girls, uncle adrian better be careful" I said laughing at his grimance.

" what are you so happy" asked aunt tori.

" her boyfriend" said alex.

" alex" I yelled no one but my mom and lexi knew about my boyfriend or how serious it is.

" she loves him and talks to him all the time, saying I love you" he said making kissing sounds.

" alex" me and my mom said together.

" Alexandra valissa belikova" my dad growled.

Sofi came in the door smiling from ear to ear which surprised us all because this whole month she's been depressed. She saw all the shocked faces and froze. She held her hands up surrendering " I didn't do it".

Uncle Adrian tried to hold in a laugh. And my dad continued to glare at me.

" dimitri think before you speak, the kids are here," my mom warned.

He stood there glaring at me and tear of fear escaped my eyes after a while he soften form his stiff position but still held strong.

" I'm not going to blow, I'm clam, I'm okay". Everyone let out there breaths they been holding. " he's coming to dinner Friday" he said. Damn its wedesnday.

" dad," I started but he cut me off.

" lexi sweety, dinner Friday your lucky, like really lucky" my mom said.

She wrapped her arms around my dad " thank you, she's 18 remember,"

He dragged her into the laundry room and turned on the machine but we still heard them yelling as we stood there silent.

" I don't give a damn if she's 18, she's my daughter" my dad yelled.

Then my mom spoke softly so we couldn't hear.

" she's a little girl what does she know what love is?" he boomed.

" she's 18 dimitri" my mom yelled back " don't fight me on this you will be on your best behavior." She yelled " no killing the kid, or locking your daughter away, be good about this, I'm warning you comrade".

A few minutes later they came out. " enjoy the show?" my mom asked smiling.

We all kept eating.

" now next child" my mom said taking a deep breath. She turned to sofi " are you bringing a boy home too".

She froze and turned red and shook her head "nooo" she stuttered.

My mom slumped her head " five kids, five kids" she reapeated.

My dad was fuming. " I'll be downstairs".

I was still in shock and felt guilty making my dad mad I went to go after him.

My mom stopped me " give him to time to process this," she turned to sofi " your lucky your sister got in deeper trouble then you right know,". She took another deep breath and turned to aunt tori " I don't know how I'm going to do this 3 more times".

They laughed and my mom laughed with them " funny now but you have 4" she said and Adrian stood silent and aunt tori looked scared. My mom took amusement in this " and there adrian's kids" she shook her head " good luck"

Adrian glared at her " whatever look at yours thank god they have belikov to balance them out or else with you as there mother all hell would break loose".

I heard sofi whisper " it will". I could tell she was talking to herself and we all knew what she meant by that. that what she was doing would cause my dad to be in the hosipital at the end of it or in jail for killing our poor boyfriends.

My mom stared at her " I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that" she said " one daughter at a time". She turned to bella " sweety, I'm sorry for these two they just made the possibility of you dateing non- exsistent" we all laughed and she said " your dad's not gonna let you out this house".

Aunt tori hugged me " don't worry when Sonya had her boyfriends and karol, dimitri chased and threatened them all off, so your good?"

" how" me and sofi asked. "he's our dad now and can kill us and the boys".

" oh" she said realizing this " well then I'm sorry sweaty I guess its time to join a convent".

" great" me and sofi said slumping into our stew.


	8. Chapter 8 dinner

LPOV

I was pacing I still haven't told them who adam was, dinner was going to start in an hour and my dad to keep him calm was cooking, he would mutter things in Russian like " cant believe this' or 'I'ma kill that kid'.

Sofi told me all about her and liam. The idea of her telling my parents this made adam and me seem like nothing which comforted me a lot.

" tell them before he gets here, lex" sofi warned.

" can you tell them" I begged.

She shrugged and went downstairs I followed her nervous.

My mom was in the kitchen trying to pick at what my dad was making. Making him chuckle in the process feeding her a little.

" hey, guys lexi's boyfriend is adam zeklos, Yay!" said sofi lifting her arms for effect.

My mom dropped the spoon. " what!" she yelled.

" that guy who always walks a different girl into my class everyday" my dad roared.

" lexi please tell me your sisters messing with us" my mom begged.

I shook my head " he's different with me he hasn't been with another girl since I told him, we haven't done anything mom I swear" knowing she would automatically think I slept with him due to his reputation.

" Alexandra valissa belikova" my dad roared again.

Tears spilled out of my eyes " daddy, I'm sorry, so sorry you don't even know but I love him please" I grew weak as sofi came to hold me up. " I tried to not like him mom I really did" I said to my mom " I tried to stay away…but I couldn't" I whispered.

"that's ivan's nephew, whose guardian is jesse because his parents got killed a couple of summers ago?" my mom asked.

I nodded. And she shook her head " Alexandra" she never said my full name ever.

" I so sorry mom, its just I really like him," I said plea in my eyes.

The door bell rang and I knew it was adam, great him and his timing.

" I'll go get it" sofi whispered.

" dad, please say something" I begged.

He just shook hiss head and walked into the backyard.

I cried feeling guilty and ashamed.

Adam walked in smiling " guardian Belikova nice to finally meet you, I nought these for you" he said handing her yellow roses.

" thank you, call me rose, excuse me while I go kill my husband" she smiled and walked out to the back, " sit, we'll be back".

He saw me and walked to be wiping the tears from my eyes " are you okay, what happened" he asked alarmed.

" nothing, lets just sit" I said sniffling leading him to the dinning room.

" adam, this is mason, arabella, but we call her bella or bells," I said stopping my sniffles " and this is Alexander but we call him alex"

" or brat or munckin" sofi chimmed in trying to lighten the mood.

" my parents will be right in" I said as we sat.

" 10, bucks his face turns like a tomatoe" said bella to mase.

" 20, it goes purple and hospital" he said back.

" 10 bucks I turn both your hair blue" I said eyeing them the shut up. my mom and dad walked threw the doors.

" dad this is adam" I said trying to see what he was feeling. He had his guardian composer up.

" nice to properly meet you guardian belikov" said adam reaching out his hand to shake my dad's my dad just sat down.

" so adam, how long have you been dating my daughter". my dad asked as dinner started.

" a couple of months, we talked towards the end of junior year and all summer just getting to know each, texting back and forth." He answered honestly.

" so you live with your relative jesse?" my mom asked.

" yeah when I'm not at the academy, in our family home, after my parents died my grandmother had a breakdown and insisted I stay there she didn't want to loose me like she did with my mom and uncle. She is elderly so my cousin jesse offered to take responsibility of me".

" so you were fine dating my daughter without meeting her parents" my dad asked quickly.

" could you let him eat before your grill him" I spat.

" its okay" he said to me " I wanted her to inform you guys," he went on to tell them about our fight and his commitment to me.

" god, tell them everything why don't you" I muttered and sofi and bella laughed.

" I'm going to be honest I don't like this realationship, I see the way you act towards other girls and I don't want my daughter to be treated like, I won't let her" my dad said.

" I will never treat your daughter like that, she is special to me, I'm not rushing her, she is the leader you could say in this relationship" he laughed " she's in charge, I just feel lucky she even noticed me she's a very amazing girl". adam said and I blushed.

" I have to say I love how your so honest with us" my mom laughed.

Adam laughed nervously " I never had a girlfriend or met parents I'm kinda new at this, but I just want to assure you guys I like your daughter very much, to be dead honest I love her, I really do. I would never mistreat her, harm her, anything" I grabbed his hand.

" thank you" I said smiling.

" I don't like this" my dad said.

" comrade" my mom said " remember me being 18, remember real good".

" I don't like it, I saw how he took advantage of girls around school" my dad said back " I will not allow my daughter to be treated like that".

" dad, I will let no one treat me like that, before I agreed to go with him he promised me he would leave that behind him and he has, and if you must know I'ms still a virgin have no plans of changing that and adam could care less, can you say that about half the guys in this academy" I yelled. " I'm 18, god, its not like I'm knocked up, kicked out of school, I just fell in love for the first time.".

" Alexandra, I just don't want you getting hurt, he's the type of guy that gets a girl uses her and leaves".

" he was that type of guy he isn't anymore," I turned to my mom "mom, please be okay with this, please I love him, he loves me,were carefull he doesn't pressure me, please" I said a tear streaming down.

She took a deep breath and looked at adam " just know if I see your cousin and he says something to me or my daughter I will kick his ass, and if you hurt my daughter the queen cant save you from me got it".

He nodded " thank you guardian belikova".

" your making me sound like an old women, I told you rose when were not in school" she smiled.

" you have my permission" said mason.

Adam laughed " thank you".

My dad shook his head " I don't like this". He looked at me " we will talk about this later.". he turned to adam as I heard people walk into the room, my grandma and grandpa " I don't like my daughter so serious with a guy this young, I don't like it at all she's 18, a great life ahead of her".

" I wont stop her, whatever she wants I'll give her" said adam.

" not so fun is it dimitiri" my grandma laughed.

" I knew it'd all come back to bite me in the ass" he muttered.

" am I missing something" asked sofi.

My grandpa laughed " that's a whole other story for another tiem" he laughed then eyed adam " I'm watching you, do something to my little girl and I can have it look like an accident got it" he warned adam. Adam nodded scared out of his mind.

My dad stood quiet threw out dinner and only spoke when spoken to, and when my grandma make comments that only her my mom and grandma and him got like ' remind you I someone' or ' 18 years and you finally see what I felt like'.

When dinner I kissed adam and say my goodbyes walking to the basement to face my dad.

" I don't like him" he said as he punched the punching bag.

" don't like him or the fact that I love him". I said.

" both" he said punching.

" when did you and mom first fall in love, was she your first" I asked trying to soften him up.

" yes, I was 24" he said. And I did the math.

I gasped " she was 17".

He stopped punching. " yes, but it was a different time a different situation, and what happened because of that nearly broke us both, we went threw so much to end up here, I don't want you to go threw that".

" what do you mean?" I was very curious.

" nothing" he said shaking his head. " I'm just scared your growing up fast".

He sat next to me " you, I freaking out myself" I said laughing. " I really like him so much and the way he acts towards me like I'm a princess."

My dad did that face like " yeah right".

I shoved him " its true, he shocks himself, he's new to this too, were taking it one day at a time, but it scares me dad, I'm so calm usually and I now I feel like so full of life" I said smiling.

he smiled at me " you really look happy".

" I feel so happy, I just want you to be happy of me". I whispered " I cant stand you being mad me and dispointed or ashamed".

He took a deep breath and wrap his arms around me " you girls are gonna be the death of me and all along I thought it'd be your mother " he chuckled " I could never be mad at you, fustrated, yes, but mad never, and listen to me" he looked in my eyes " I could never be disappointed or ashamed of any of you, you guys are a gift and the world to me and your mother".

I laughed " I love you dad".

He smiled and kissed my forehead " always". We stood there for awhile before he patted my leg " come on, we left your mom up there with abe and Janine".

I smiled " I shouldn't mention the gift he got me and sofi should I?"

He out right laughed " no, please don't".

Later that night I called adam " are you okay?" I asked.

He laughed " I'm fine are you okay?"

I laughed with him " yeah, me and my dad talked he's fine now".

" thank god, he scares me" he said.

And I smiled " I'll see you tommorw" I said.

He laughed " I love you Alexandra".

" its alex" I said.

He laughed and I heard a knock on my door "I love you too" I said and we said are good byes and hung up.

**Decided to go faster with this will be faster ! :D review review !**


	9. PLS READ !

**new storyy !**

heyy if any of you havent noticed i've started a new story"**my life with you"** and i really hope you guys read it and like it !

anyways, i will be finishing my other stories as well, and after "my life with you", i might do another dimitri leaves rose pregnant, or an all human story. but anyways pls review my new storyy !

p.s. this will be my last and only little broadcast a/n i know how annoying they can be.


End file.
